ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pyru-Copyru
category:Special Event NPCs | starts missions = | starts quests = | involved in missions = | involved in quests = | notes = Original dialogue: ''Wow, I've never heard that before. You know everything, Grandpa! ''Huh? Oh, a customer! Happy New Year! ''What? Who was I talking to just now? Oh, the other day, this really nice old man gave me my very own linkpearl so I could call him whenever I wanted. He teaches me all sorts of things, and all I have to do is call him "Grandpa" and do whatever he says. ''Just now, he was telling me about the weird monster family walking around outside. He says that a different family shows up every year around this time. ''He also told me that if I give 'em something, they'll give me a New Year's gift in return. I really wanted one, so I was all ready to go through that gate over there when the guard gave me a nasty look... ''Hey. You're an adventurer, right? Doesn't Altana say that you guys have to help little kids or your brain will melt and bugs will eat your ears? Go out and get me a New Year's gift, ASAP. Don't worry, you'll get your reward! Dialogue after delivering gift: ''Whoa! You really brought me back a New Year's gift. Thanks! ''I guess you'll be wanting your reward now, huh? Hmmm... How about I give you a choice? ''I'll... :''Let you ask Grandpa a question. :''Give you something from my pocket. :''Tell you more about Grandpa. If you choose the first option: ''Eh? That's all you want? Well, okay. ''Hold on. I'll see if I can get through. Grandpa has a lot of little friends just like me, so his line is always busy. ''Oh, hi Grandpa! Uh-huh... Yeah... Uh-huh... Sure... Uh-huh... Yeah... Okay... Sure... Uh-huh... Uh-huh... No, but... Yeah... Okay... Uh-huh... Right... Uh-huh... Not really... Sure... Okay... Uh-huh... Yeah... Uh-huh... I can do that... Uh-huh... Great... Yeah... Sure... Uh-huh... No... Not today... Maybe tomorrow... Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Yeah... Uh-huh... Wait... Actually, the reason I called was because there is this adventurer who wants to ask you a question. ''Ask him/her his/her name? Okay. Mister/Miss, what's your name? name points to the name over his/her head. ''This guy/lady says his/her name is name. Think we can believe him/her? ''Okay, adventurer. Grandpa told me to tell you this... following varies in the avatar and job mentioned. ''The daunting spirit of Odin stands alert at your side. ''Just as the might conqueror's ambition drives him to Victory's bosom, so too does the harmony within your heart guide stray souls to the paths they seek. ''In other words, he's saying that your belief in your faith, along with your hating of all that is wrong, keeps your heart pure-- pure enough to endure the trials of a paladin. ''Oh, and he also says that you're actually really sensitive, but too ashamed to show people your true feelings, so you pent them all up inside. YOu'd better fix that or you'll find yourself battling some nasty ulcers. Cheers! part is the same for all answers. ''Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Yeah, he/she looks really pleased with your answer. ''You want me to tell him/her that, too? Alright. Grandpa says that all journeys begin with faith in oneself. Take a good look at what lurks inside before stepping out... ''Whatever that means. I don't understand half the stuff he says, but I like him because he gives me candy. If you choose the second option: ''I knew it. You adventurers are all alike. Here, take this. It was getting sweaty in my pocket anyway. If you choose the third option: ''You want to know about Grandpa? Actually, I don't know if I can tell you much. ''He comes to visit sometimes, and gives me presents, but he never says where he's traveled from or where he's going. is at least one different possibility for the following line. ''Although earlier today on the linkshell he said something about being able to see some huge-mongous tree... rest is the same for all answers. ''He said the same thing yesterday, so he may still be in the same place. Are you thinking about going and getting some candy, too? | historicalbackground = }}